


Constellations

by alienspronkles



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Crossover, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Criminal Minds x Supernatural crossoverPart two of StarsA year after the events of 'Stars' takes place. Sam and Reid are still together. And Dean and Cas are together. Everything seems okay. Everything's good. Everything's fine. Reid still works in the FBI, but he knows about hunting now, which changes his perspective completely, especially when he gets a case where the victims have their hearts missing. A lot more happens after that.Trigger WarningPTSDAnxietyDepressionKidnappingSuicidal thoughts and actionsAbuse
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday afternoon

"Sorry I'm late," Reid said as he came into the conference room and sat down. 

"Late night?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"No. Early morning," Reid said tiredly. 

"My man," Derek said with a laugh, hitting Reid on the chest and Reid wincing. 

"He didn't hit you that hard," Rossi said. "Woman up, Reid."

Emily and JJ snickered while Hotch hid his smile. 

"I just got a tattoo there where Derek hit me," Reid said, breathing and holding onto the arm rest on the chair. 

"Reid? A tattoo?" Emily asked. "Thought you were against tattoos."

"I am," Reid said. 

"So why did you get one?" JJ asked. 

"Can we please focus?" Hotch asked. "We can bother Reid later. Garcia, please start."

"So a small town in Wyoming has seen animal attacks," Garcia said, getting weird looks from everyone. "Except when the medical examiner looked at the bodies, there were no animal hairs or anything like that that points to it being an animal attack other than the scratches. And all of the hearts were missing. Oh and here's the plot twist; all of the victims were found in their houses with sign of someone having broken in."

"Interesting," Derek said awkwardly. 

"Hearts missing?" Reid managed to say, still dealing with the pain from getting hit by Derek. 

"Yeah. All of them," Garcia said. "They requested help from us because they have no idea what's going on."

"Could be someone trying to make it look like an animal attack," JJ said. 

"But why hearts?" Derek asked. "It makes no sense."

"Souvenirs maybe," Rossi suggested. 

"Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out. Wheels up in 30," Hotch said, everyone leaving the table. 

"First tattoo I'm guessing," Emily said, seeing Reid still in slight pain. 

"Yes," Reid said. 

"Relax. The pain will go away," Emily said. 

"Trust her. She has a few tattoos," JJ said. 

"Oh really?" Derek asked with a smirk. "And how would you know that, JJ?"

"Because I've seen them," JJ said, Emily hiding her smile. 

"Ones a tramp stamp. And ones...that's a secret. And I have another but that's also a secret," Emily said, JJ snickering. "Does Sam have a tattoo?" 

"Yes," Reid said, his face getting slightly red. 

"My man," Derek said with a smirk, going to hit Reid again but stopping himself. 

"I have to go make a call," Reid said before quickly heading into an empty hallway. 

Reid pulled out his phone and rocked back and forth as he listened to the ringing. 

"Hey, Reid," Sam said tiredly. "What's up?"

"I'm working a case and there's bodies with hearts missing," Reid said, Sam sighing. "I think it's a...you know."

"Werewolf? Yeah. Sounds like if," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Just be careful. And remember, silver kills them."

"I remember," Reid said. 

"Be safe," Sam said. "Please." 

"I will. I'm not like you," Reid said, Sam doing a double take. "I'll keep you informed about the case. Love you."

"Love you too," Sam said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday evening 

"Why take hearts though?" JJ asked, them all sitting in a private room in the police station. 

"Rossi said souvenirs earlier but that's a creepy ass souvenir if you ask me," Derek said. 

"Maybe it's a cult," Emily said. 

"They look like animal attacks. A cult would be more organized and most likely cut the heart out, not leave all of these gashes and marks," Hotch said. 

"It's a way to stop the victim from fighting back though," Rossi said. "If you're injured enough, you can't fight back."

"Or maybe they like seeing the victims suffer before they remove the heart," Emily said. 

"How would none of the neighbors hear that though?" JJ asked. 

"Maybe they gagged the victims or covered their mouths or something," Rossi said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Genius? Got anything?" Derek asked, looking over at Reid. 

Reid perked his head up and rubbed his eyes from the corner of the room. 

"No," Reid said, everyone giving each other weird looks. 

"Nothing? Really? That isn't like you. And you've barely spoken a word since we got here," Derek said. 

"You want me to say something? Fine. I agree with your cult theory," Reid snapped, glaring at everyone. 

"Okay then," JJ said awkwardly as she looked back at everyone at the table, changing the subject. "Was there any correlation between the victims?"

"None that we can find," Hotch said. 

"They're all in the same area," Reid said, getting looks and Reid rolling his eyes before making his way over to a map. "The unsub or unsubs are staying in one area. It's their comfort zone. They don't travel outside of it. All the victims who have died are in this area too. It's around the woods too so maybe they live near they." 

Reid made his way back to the corner of the room and sat down. 

"Agents. Can I help you with anything?" The sheriff asked as he came in. 

"Did you find any relationship between the victims?" Emily asked. 

"Nope. It seemed random to me," the sheriff said. 

"Everyone. I think we should call it a night," Hotch said. "We'll go to the hotel and cool down."

Hotch looked over at Reid before looking back at everyone else. 

"And then we'll pick this up in the morning," Hotch finished. 

"I called ahead and they only have three rooms available," JJ said. 

"Which means we'll double up," Emily said. "I'll be with JJ. Who's with Reid?"

"Not it," Rossi said quickly. 

"Rock. Paper. Scissors?" Derek asked Hotch, who nodding. 

JJ smiled as they held out their hands, Derek choosing scissors and Hotch choosing rock. 

"Damnit," Derek said, Hotch hiding his smile. "Listen, Reid. Some rules. No staying up til two am reading. You go to bed when I do. And no waking my ass up to tell me about the book you're gonna read even though I just told you not to. Got it?"

"Got it," Reid said with an uninterested tone, staring at the file in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday night 

"Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude," Dean said as he came into Sam's room, not even bothering knocking. 

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from his book. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"No," Dean said. "Cas came back with Jack from a round trip across America with, get this, pie. He literally went all around and got pie from the best shops. Isn't he the best?"

"Yes. Because he actually knocks when he comes into my room, unlike you," Sam said, glaring. 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

"You want some pie? We're having a taste test thing," Dean said. 

"No, thanks," Sam said, going back to reading the book in his hands. 

"Suit yourself," Dean said. "Oh. Can you occupy Jack while we're doing this? Jack's been...like...I don't know. He's been needing attention lately. It's weird."

"Dean, he's a kid," Sam said. "Even though he's a nephilim, you can't lock him in a room. He's still part human. He still gets bored and sometimes he needs attention and socializing."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Dean asked. 

"Sure. Why not?" Sam said sarcastically, throwing the book he was holding onto the chair in the corner. 

"Great," Dean said before dragging Jack and shoving him inside. 

Dean closed the door, Jack gaining a confused look and then looking at Sam. 

"It's Dean. What do you expect?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. "Wanna do something?"

"Talk," Jack said hesitantly, Sam being able to tell something was wrong. 

"About what?" Sam asked with a serious tone. 

"I was in town the other day and...I saw these kids hanging out together. And I guess...I guess I want that," Jack said. 

"You want a friend?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Jack said sadly. "How does one do that?"

"Okay. We're gonna have to start with the basics," Sam said with a smile before hearing his phone ring. "In just a minute."

Sam grabbed his phone and froze. 

"I gotta take this. Give me a minute," Sam said before answering. "Derek? Hey. Everything okay?"

"Hey. I got a question. Is Reid acting weird?" Derek asked. 

"Not around me. Why?" Sam asked. 

"Because he's barely spoken a word since we got here," Derek said. "And when he does, he seems upset."

"He's probably stressed about the case," Sam said. "Keep an eye on him for me. And I'll call him tomorrow." 

"Got it. Thanks, man," Derek said before hanging up. 

Derek walked back into the motel room, seeing Reid with a book on the bed. 

"Hey," Derek said. 

"Hi," Reid said, staring at the book in his hands. 

"I wanna talk to you," Derek said as he walked over. "What's going on with you, man? You're quiet all day and when you're talking you're pissed off. What's going on? You can talk to me."

"Nothing," Reid said, his tone a little bit angry now. 

"Reid-"

"What part of nothing don't you understand?" Reid snapped before getting up and leaving out the door. 

Derek left the room, making his way to Reid in the parking lot. 

"Reid. Come on. Tell me what's going on," Derek said with a concerned tone. 

"It's the case. Okay?" Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hey, listen. We'll find out who's doing this. I promise," Derek said before hearing a van pull up next to them, both of them blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday morning 

"Reid," Derek whispered, Reid waking up slowly. "Reid? Are you okay?"

"What's going..." Reid asked tiredly, going to get up out of the chair he was in but feeling pressure around his wrists and ankles. "What?"

"Reid," Derek said, Reid looking next to him and seeing him also in the same predicament. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so," Reid said tiredly before he looked around. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Derek said. "Last thing I remember is us arguing in the parking lot."

"I'm sorry," Reid said quietly. 

"Reid, hey. It's okay. I promise you, it's okay," Derek reassured. "You don't need a reason to be pissed off at the unsubs we deal with. They all do horrible things."

Reid nodded and went to rub his eyes, getting stopped by the restraints. 

"How long do you think it's been?" Derek asked. 

"Judging by the fact that we were hit with an electrical current, most likely a taser, and also the fact that I'm hungry, it's probably morning," Reid said, looking around the room. "I think we're in an abandoned house."

"Oh. Great," Derek said sarcastically, struggling against the chair again. "Come on. We gotta get out of here."

"There are ways to get out of these kinds of chairs but you're not gonna like it," Reid said, Derek looking at him weirdly. 

"And you would know that how exactly?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"Anyway," Reid said with a glare, Derek snickering. 

Reid tilted the chair before it fell over, the chair breaking into a few pieces. Reid untangled himself from the ropes before going to untie Derek but hearing a click behind him. 

"Crap," Derek said, Reid turning around and seeing a gun pointed at him. 

——

"Morgan. Reid. Wake up," Hotch said, knocking on their door. 

Hotch knocked again before trying the door knob, seeing it unlocked. He hesitantly opened the door and pulled out his gun before heading inside. 

"Morgan? Reid?" Hotch called out as he looked around the empty room before seeing their hotel key on the table. 

Hotch pulled out his phone from his pocket, immediately calling Reid. He heard a phone ring and made his way over to the night stand, seeing both Reid and Derek's phones. 

"This can't be good," Hotch said before calling someone else. 

"The Amazing Garcia is talking. How may I serve you?" Garcia answered. 

"I need you to hack into the security cameras outside the motel and see if you can find out where Reid and Morgan went," Hotch said. 

"On it," Garcia said before quickly typing. "Okay so it looks like last night...Reid left the room and then Derek went after him. And then...they're talking for a minute in the parking lot before...oh no."

"Define oh no," Hotch said. 

"A van pulled up and took them," Garcia said anxiously. "There's no license plates on it so I can't track it. And it...it turned down a road without cameras."

"I'll inform the rest of the team and let them know," Hotch said before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday morning 

"Hey! Let him go! You wanna beat the crap out of someone, do it to me!" Derek yelled as he watched Reid getting his ass kicked. 

"Guess that'll teach you a lesson," he said, leaving Reid half conscious on the floor before leaving the room. 

"Reid? Are you okay?" Derek asked. 

"I was a 12 year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas high school. He kicks like a nine year old girl," Reid said with a slight smile, his lip busted. 

Derek smiled, his eyes watering slightly. Reid leaned against the wall, struggling against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. He looked over at Derek tiredly. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked, Reid nodding. "This makes no sense. Nothing in the profile for this guy has him kidnapping anyone. He breaks into their place and kills them. Why take us?" 

"Maybe because we're FBI," Reid said, closing his eyes tiredly. 

"Reid. Stay awake!" Derek yelled. "Come on. Profile this guy. Come on. Work that brain of yours. Stay awake." 

"Um...he wants us to stay in this room," Reid said tiredly. "Obviously. And..."

"He smirked when he was kicking you," Derek said. 

"Which means he enjoyed kicking my ass," Reid said. "Interesting to know."

"Why didn't he just kill us in the parking lot?" Derek asked. 

"Maybe he needs information or something from us," Reid said. "Or maybe he wants to use us for something. I don't know."

"We need to get out of here," Derek whispered. 

"Quietly I should add," Reid said tiredly before hearing the door open again. 

"Back for round two?" Derek asked with a glare before getting punched in the face. "That the best you got?!"

"Not at all," he said before looking back at Reid and then back at Derek. "How many of you are there?"

"What?" Derek asked before the guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Reid. "Wait! Wait! Okay! There's six of us. Okay? Happy?! Why do you care?"

"Because I need to know how many hunters I'm dealing with," he said with a glare. 

"What?" Derek asked with a confused tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Nice try," he said with a smirk. "Come on. You come here investigating hearts being ripped out of their bodies? And you pretend to be FBI? Come on. I'm not an idiot."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Derek asked. 

"Is six hunters really necessary though?" He asked before kneeling in front of Reid on the floor. 

Reid looked at the guy tiredly, him noticing a slight glimpse of Reid's tattoo. 

"Hey!" Derek yelled as the guy moved Reid's shirt to get a better look at the tattoo. 

"Dude? What the hell?" Another guy said as he came in. "I said I was getting breakfast. Whatever. That just means more food."

He shoved someone on the floor, the both of them leaving the room and the door being locked. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked before the woman lifted up her head. "JJ?"


	6. Chapter 6

Friday morning 

"JJ? What are you doing here?" Derek whispered, JJ leaning against the wall and struggling against the ropes around her wrists. 

"Garcia hacked into the security cameras and saw you two get taken. And she did like a facial recognition thing but with cars and found the same van again. So Hotch had Emily and I be bait," JJ said. 

"Why you two?" Reid asked, getting looks. 

"Because they're women, genius," Derek said. "Please tell me you're wearing a wire."

"Yeah," JJ said quietly. "They were trailing me too, well that was the plan anyway. Let's hope they get here soon." 

"Thank god," Derek said, sighing. 

"Spence, you okay?" JJ asked. 

"He got his ass kicked," Derek said. "And the guy was getting a little handsy."

"He wanted to see my tattoo," Reid said. 

"And he was saying how were fake FBI. And mentioned hunters. These guys are insane, probably suffering from a delusion of some kind," Derek said, struggling against the ropes again. "Damn. These guys know how to tie a knot." 

"Did no one catch how they called me breakfast?" JJ asked. 

"Cannibals. Great," Derek said sarcastically. "That would explain the missing hearts I guess."

Reid flinched when the door got opened again and the two guys came back inside the room. 

"Which one?" One of them asked the other. 

"How about scrawny over here?" He asked, kneeling on the floor in front of Reid. "How much do you weight, anyway? A buck wet?"

Derek hid his smile, Reid glaring at him before the sound of gunshots echoed through the room. Reid froze when he saw the two guys on the floor before looking and seeing someone coming in the room. 

"Who the hell are you?" JJ asked. 

"Sam sent me," he said as he untied Reid. "Name's Crowley. His brother and the angel were busy and so was their kid. So he sent me. Moose got worried when you didn't answer your phone."

"Thank god for Sam's anxiety," Derek said, sighing as Reid untied JJ and then him. 

——

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, Reid sitting at the table in the bunker. 

"I'm okay," Reid said, gaining a smile as he looked at Sam. "Thanks to your friend."

"We're not friends," Sam said. 

"Ow, Moose. That hurt my feelings," Crowley said from the other side of the room, Sam rolling his eyes. "Got anything other than beer in this flannel invested hellhole?" 

"Probably," Sam said before Crowley started looking through cabinets. "H-Help yourself."

Sam rubbed his eyes while Reid smiled. 

"You know, you're lucky I didn't make you seal that deal with a kiss," Crowley said before finding a bottle of scotch. 

Reid looked at Sam weirdly. 

"That's how Crowley seals deals. He's a demon," Sam said to Reid, who nodded awkwardly. 

"I was gonna make you seal the deal with a kiss but then I realized you were under enough psychological torture with your boyfriend being missing so I decided not to," Crowley said, pouring himself a drink. 

"Appreciate that," Sam said awkwardly, Reid hiding his smile.

"Why did you call him though if you're not friends?" Reid asked quietly. 

"Because Dean and Cas are on a hunt, a witch I think. And Jack is in town trying to make a friend. He was the only one I trusted and who could get to you in time," Sam said. 

"Aw, Moose. You trust me? I'm flattered," Crowley said with a smirk, Sam rolling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night 

"Dean," Jack said, coming into Dean's room. 

"What?" Dean asked with a glare as he looked up from his laptop. "I'm in the middle of something. What do you want?"

"Oh. Never mind then. I'll just come back later," Jack said awkwardly. 

"No. No. What is it? You're just gonna bother me again later if we don't get this over with. What do you want?" Dean asked. 

"I wanted to know if we could have pizza for dinner. With Cas helping Rowena and Sam at Reid's house, it's just you and me. And you really enjoy pizza-"

"Oh my god, stop talking," Dean snapped with a glare, Jack flinching. "No. Okay? Eat whatever's here." 

"O-Okay," Jack stuttered, his eyes watering slightly from being yelled at. "Dean? Are you okay? Is something going on? Do you need to talk to someone?"

"Go away," Dean snapped, Jack quickly leaving the bedroom. 

Dean scoffed and heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Castiel asked. "You seem...different."

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Dean said. 

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be here for another few hours at least with Rowena," Castiel said. "We're organizing all of the ingredients she has in a storage locker. And it is quite a lot."

"Is that Dean? Hello, Sweetie," Rowena said into the phone. 

"Hi?" Dean said weirdly before going back to talking to Cas. "Do whatever you want, Cas."

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. It's fine," Dean said with a glare. 

"Okay. Love-" Castiel said, being cut off by Dean hanging up the phone. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and tossed his phone aside before leaving his room. He made his way into the kitchen, seeing Jack looking in the fridge. 

"Move. I need beer," Dean said, pushing Jack out of the way and him stumbling and landing on the floor. 

Jack rubbed his watering eyes as he got up, Dean glaring at him as he drank the beer bottle in his hand. 

"Is everything okay, Dean? You seem so angry right now. Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Yes. You actually did do something wrong," Dean snapped, glaring at him. 

"What did I do? I'll fix it. I promise. I'm sorry," Jack said before getting his arm forcibly grabbed and him being dragged down the hallway. "Dean?! Dean. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please let go of my arm. Dean!"

Dean ignored Jack squirming against his grip as he dragged him through the bunker hallways and into another room. Jack looked around and recognized it as the dungeon before getting shoved on the floor. 

"Dean," Jack managed to say, coughing from having landed on his stomach. "Please."

"Stop talking," Dean said with a glare, Jack nodding and sniffling.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday night 

"Dean," Castiel said as he walked down the stairs in the bunker, seeing Dean drinking a beer bottle. "Is everything alright? You look...different."

"I'm fine," Dean said. "How was Rowena's?"

"Organizing is not all that interesting. She did however keep asking about us but I avoided the questions because you wouldn't want me talking about our relationship. Rowena wouldn't leave it alone if she knew everything," Castiel said with a smile before losing it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?" Dean snapped, scoffing and rubbing his eyes. 

"Who else has asked you that?" Castiel asked. 

"Jack," Dean said, drinking the beer bottle in his hand. 

"Where is Jack?" Castiel asked as he looked around. 

"He's around here somewhere," Dean said. 

"Dean, I can tell you're lying to me. Where is Jack?" Castiel asked, glaring at him intensely and his eyes glowing blue. 

"You think that can scare me?" Dean asked with a smirk as he got closer to Castiel. "You're just a weak angel who can't even teleport. What can you do?"

Castiel glared at him before punching Dean in the face and knocking him out. 

"To quote you, Dean...don't piss off the nerd angels," Castiel said to an unconscious Dean on the floor. 

Castiel rubbed his eyes before looking around again. 

"Jack?!" Castiel called out, not hearing a response from him. "Jack?!" 

Castiel's eyes glowed blue before he quickly left the library and went down the hallway. He made his way to the dungeon and tried the door, seeing it was locked. Castiel backed away before kicking in the door and making his way over to Jack. 

"Jack?! Are you okay?" Castiel asked as he ran over to him, Jack being tied up on the floor and mumbling through the rag around his mouth. 

"Cas?" Jack managed to say, his eyes watering before immediately hugging him. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked. "Did Dean hurt you?"

Jack stayed silent and continued hugging Cas, who sighed before pulling away to finish untying him. 

"Jack. Please. Are you hurt?"

"I don't..." Jack said anxiously, still half in shock. 

"Come on," Castiel said as he tried to help Jack get off the floor, Jack yanking his arm away from Cas and curling into a ball on the floor. "Jack? Are you alright?"

"Dean said I couldn't leave here and I had to stay quiet. So I'm not leaving," Jack said anxiously and quietly, his eyes watering. "I don't want him yelling at me again...of hurting me again."

"Jack, I promise you that Dean isn't going to hurt you anymore. I...I think he got cursed by a witch when we went out on that hunt yesterday," Castiel said. "This isn't our Dean."

Jack sniffled and nodded, Cas helping him get up off the floor. 

"I'll cal Rowena to see if she can help," Castiel said.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday night 

"He should be out for a little while longer and then he'll wake up," Rowena said, looking at Dean unconscious and tied to the bed. "And then he'll be fine. I would keep him restrained though, just in case there's some last side effects of the curse." 

"How could I have not sensed this curse or at least been able to tell something was wrong?" Castiel asked. 

"Aw, sweetie. Dont beat yourself up over this. Dean is okay now, and so is Jack," Rowena said with a smile. 

Castiel glanced into the hallway, seeing Jack outside of the room. He sighed and made his way over to Jack. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, sitting on the floor next to Jack. 

"Is Dean gonna be okay?" Jack asked, curled into a ball. 

"Yes," Castiel said. "Are you though? I'm more worried about you right now than him."

"But you're dating him," Jack said weirdly. 

"But you're my son," Castiel said.

"Whenever I see Dean now...all I see is the guy who..." Jack trailed off, tucking his head between his knees and his chest. "...who hurt me." 

"Dean can't hurt you anymore. The curse is gone. Rowena said he's going to be fine," Castiel reassured before hearing his phone ring. "That's Sam. I should take this."

"Go. I'll be fine," Jack said, lifting up his head and revealing a tear stained face. 

Castiel nodded and got up and left the hallway. Jack got up off the floor and stood in the doorway as he looked at Dean. 

"Sweetie. Dean is okay now," Rowena reassured with a smile. "I'll make you a spot of tea. It'll help you feel better. I'll be right back."

Rowena left the room while Jack hesitantly walked slightly closer to Dean. He flinched when Dean moved slightly. 

"What..." Dean mumbled as he woke up and looked around. "Jack? What happened?"

Dean went to get up but felt the rope around his wrists, immediately struggling against the ropes. 

"What happened? Did Cas do this to me again?" Dean asked, struggling against the ropes and Jack jumping back away from him. 

Dean noticed Jack's scared expression and stopped, seeing Jack calm down slightly. 

"Jack? What's going on?" Dean asked slowly. 

"Rowena said you got cursed by a witch on the hunt from Friday," Jack said with a slightly anxious tone, backing away from Dean. 

"What did I do?" Dean asked hesitantly with a serious tone. 

"Nothing," Jack said quickly. 

"Jack. Don't lie to me. What did I do?" Dean asked. 

"You...You were cursed. It's fine," Jack said. 

"Jack-" Dean said, getting cut off by Jack quickly leaving the room. 

Dean immediately struggled against the restraints again to try and go after Jack. He sighed and learned back against the bed before Cas came back into the room. 

"Cas? Man, untie me," Dean said, struggling against the ropes again. "I need to make sure Jack is okay."

"Dean, you hurt Jack," Castiel said hesitantly, Dean freezing. "It wasn't you, Dean. I assure you of that."

"Yes it was!" Dean yelled. "You said it was a curse but it was still me."


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday night - a few weeks later 

"Want a beer?" Dean asked Castiel as he opened the fridge. 

"No, thank you," Castiel said. "I don't see the appeal of drinking alcohol."

"Shut your mouth," Dean said, Castiel rolling his eyes. "How can you not see the appeal? It's alcohol."

Dean turned and looked at Jack as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Back me up here," Dean said to Jack, who immediately flinched when Dean talked to him. 

"Jack? Are you alright?" Castiel asked. 

"Fine," Jack said quietly before quickly leaving. 

Dean sighed and banged his head on the fridge door. 

"I don't get it. I've given him space. I've said I'm sorry like a bajillion times. I don't get it. Why is he still scared of me?"

"It's trauma, Dean," Castiel said with a glare. "It doesn't go away in a few days. It takes time. Up until a few days ago, Jack couldn't be in the same room as you. Now he can. He keeps his distance but he can still be in the same room as you. So he is showing progress. Everyone shows progress differently. And there's no set time for how long it takes. Just give it time." 

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes, Cas walking over to him and grabbing his hands. 

"Everything will be okay. I promise," Castiel reassured, Dean nodding. 

"I'm gonna go see what Sam wants for food," Dean said before leaving the kitchen. 

Dean made his way towards Sam's room, knocking knowing Reid was in there. 

"Yeah," Sam called out, Dean opening the door. 

"Dude. Where's Reid?" Dean asked. "I knocked for no reason. He's not even here."

"Wow," Sam said with a glare. "He's at his apartment tonight actually. He got held up there. Something was going on with his security system or something."

"Damn. Got excited for spending some time together and it got ruined. Sorry bout that, Sam," Dean said. "What do you want for food by the way?"

"Um...I don't know," Sam said. "I figured I would just have leftovers."

"Dude, seriously? Leftovers? Why have leftovers when you can have fresh food already cooked?" Dean asked. 

"Because we already have leftovers. And it's also free," Sam said weirdly. "It's the same food, Dean." 

"Weirdo," Dean said before hearing a phone ring. "That's not mine. Or my other. Or my other other cell."

"It's mine. One of mine's I mean," Sam said as he reached over and grabbed his phone. "What the..."

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"Unknown number," Sam said before answering. "Agent Plant?" 

Dean went to leave but stopped when he saw Sam half frozen on the bed. 

"What? No. No. That's not...not possible," Sam said, Dean being able to tell something was wrong. "I...I gotta go."

Sam hung up, Dean staring at him. 

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked. "You look like you're in shock."

"There was a...a fire," Sam said, staring at the phone. "Reid, um...he didn't make it out."

"What?" Dean asked. "Sammy-"

"It's fine," Sam said, his eyes watering. "It's fine. Really. It is. I mean it's not like I cared about him or anything. It's not like like I loved him. You know? I...I'm fine-"

"Sammy," Dean said, immediately hugging him and Sam struggling against it. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

*Suicide trigger warning

Friday morning 

"Sammy? Hey," Dean said calmly, seeing Sam covered in blankets in his room. "You doing okay?"

"Fine," Sam mumbled, staring at the wall. 

"Sammy, you gotta eat, man. You haven't eaten since Tuesday," Dean said as he turned on the light in the room, Sam flinching. 

"I hate Tuesdays," Sam said to himself. 

Dean sighed and made his way over to the bed, Sam covering himself more with the blankets. 

"Sammy," Dean said calmly before seeing Sam holding a coin in his hand. "What's that?"

"A coin," Sam said, looking at the coin in his hand. "Reid...he used do slight of hand stuff a lot. He did it...he did it when he was fidgety mostly." 

Sam rubbed his eyes, Dean sighing. 

"Sammy. You gotta eat," Dean said sadly. 

"I don't wanna," Sam mumbled. 

"I don't care if you don't want to eat. You gotta eat, man. It's been days," Dean said. 

"I'm not hungry," Sam said. 

"Yes, you are," Dean said. 

"I said I don't want to," Sam said quietly. "Just leave me alone. Please."

"Not gonna happen. Because you've been in here for days," Dean said. "Hell, I have to come in here every few hours to make sure you're not dead."

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled. "You don't need to do that."

"Oh really? I don't? Okay. Great," Dean said sarcastically. 

"I said I'm fine, Dean."

"You need to talk to someone, Sam."

"You hate chick flick moments," Sam mumbled. 

"It isn't a chick flick moment if you're going through something and need to talk to someone. It's just being human," Dean said. "So talk. Now. Or I'll drag you by your ankles into the kitchen so you can eat food."

"Fine. Fine. I'll talk," Sam said, sitting up on the bed. "I'm not okay. Wanna know why I'm not okay? Everyone I've ever been with has ended up dead. Ever. And wanna know the worst part? I'm getting ptsd flashbacks to when Jessica died...all because Reid died in a fire. So I'm not okay. I'm not fine. I want all this crap to be over. But I can't do it. I stare at that gun over there ever since Reid...and I can't do it. I can't. I don't even know why I can't."

Sam scoffed and rubbed his watering eyes, Dean sighing. 

"Because he would want you to keep going," Dean said, giving Sam a sad look. 

"Who says I want to keep going?" Sam said, his eyes watering. 

"Sammy. Listen to me. You gotta keep fighting, man. That's your thing. All the crap you've been through, between your crappy ass love life to Lucifer and dying however many times in between all of that...you keep going. You've always kept going. Don't stop now," Dean said. 

"I can't," Sam said, his eyes watering. "I can't, Dean."

"The funeral is today. Are you going?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam mumbled. 

"At least go to the wake then," Dean said. 

"Will you shut up if I go?" Sam asked, Dean smiling and nodding. "Okay then. I'll go." 

"Need me there with you?" Dean asked. 

"To keep me in line? Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday afternoon 

"Why did the wake have to be at a bar?" Sam asked as he walked inside, Dean following. 

"Because people like to drink, especially after...after stuff like this," Dean said, Sam rubbing his eyes. "Looks like your friends are taking shots."

"Garcia isn't. She's not much of a drinker," Sam said, looking at Garcia in the corner. "I'm gonna go check on her."

Sam made his way over to Garcia, who looked up from the floor and instantly hugged Sam. 

"You weren't at the funeral. I didn't think you'd come," Garcia said with a smile. 

"I'm lucky I got out of bed," Sam admitted, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked. 

"Are you?" Sam asked, avoiding answering. 

"I cried so much I ran out of tears," Garcia said, her voice breaking slightly and Sam sitting down next to her. "But you have to tell me how you're dealing."

"I'm..." Sam trailed off. 

"Getting a little thinner," Garcia said hesitantly, Sam staying silent. "No offense, Sam! If you're gonna drink though, eat something. Because drinking on an empty stomach is not fun."

"I'm fine, Garcia," Sam reassured. 

"You're not," Garcia said, her eyes watering. "I can tell. You were with Reid. You're not okay."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Sam asked, his eyes watering even more now. 

"Okay," Garcia said before gaining a smile. "Do you still work for the Men in Black?"

"It's not the Men in Black," Sam said, laughing slightly. 

"You work for some shady alien agency. I remember," Garcia said, smiling through the tears and Sam hiding his smile. 

"Believe what you want to," Sam said with a smile, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hon, eat," Garcia said sadly. "I brought food. I went all Reid and did research and apparently nuts and seeds have naturally occurring magnesium. And magnesium influences the production of serotonin. And serotonin is the happy happy joy joy chemical as you know. So eat." 

Garcia grabbed her purse and handed Sam a bag of nuts, Sam smiling. 

"Wanna share?" Sam asked, Garcia nodding before Sam tilted the bag, Garcia reaching in and grabbing a handful. 

"Are you doing better?" Garcia asked. 

"I got out of bed today. It's been...a few days," Sam said, staring at the floor. 

"That's something," Garcia said with a smile. "That's progress, Sam. That's good."

"Yeah. I just wish that...I wish that I could have done something. I wish I would have been there. I would have dragged him out of the fire," Sam said. 

"I know," Garcia said, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder. "Damn. Do you work out or something? I'm in a trance."

Sam hid his smile as Garcia grabbed his upper arm, Dean in the corner gaining a confused look as he watched Garcia caressing his arm. 

"If you weren't just getting out of a relationship, I would ask if we could have a night of passionate love making," Garcia said, still staring at his arm and Sam smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday afternoon 

"I don't recognize you," a woman said as she walked over, Dean looking up from his phone and seeing a woman staring at him. 

"I came in with him," Dean said, pointing to Sam. 

"How's he doing?" She asked. 

"I don't know," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Let me but you a drink," the woman said. 

"I'm in a relationship, just so you know," Dean said. 

"And I'm a lesbian. Doesn't mean we can't drink," she said, Dean smiling. 

"I'll drink to that," Dean said, them hitting their glasses together before taking a shot. "Damn. What's this stuff made of? I'm not usually a light weight, ever."

"Happens to the best of us," she said. "I'm Zoey."

"Dean," he said. 

"You're a good looking man. I'm not gonna sugarcoat that and I'm not blind. But I need advice," she said. 

"Alright," Dean said, taking another shot. "What can I do you for?"

"How do you pick up women? Because I've tried. Nothing works. All of them are straight," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"I actually have a friend who last time I checked wasn't in a relationship," Dean said. "Her names Charlie."

"Ooh. Tell me about her."

"She's a nerd," Dean said. "And short. And a badass. She also has a sword, which I have no idea where she got that from."

"I'm sold. Gimme her number," Zoey said, Dean smiling and pulling out his phone. 

Dean looked over at Sam again and smiled. 

"So...how have you been holding up?" Sam asked Garcia as they continued sitting in the corner, both of them eating from the bag of nuts. 

"Crying on and off," Garcia said. 

"How's the rest of the team holding up? I've been sort of...ignoring everyone's existence, including my brother, so..." Sam said. 

"Emily and JJ have been drinking a lot," Garcia said, rubbing her eyes. "Rossi needs a distraction so he's been making a lot of food. Hotch is...he's dealing. He doesn't show it but we can tell he's dealing with it. And Derek, he's just angry." 

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some air," Sam said, getting up and leaving the bar. 

Sam walked out the side door and stayed in the alley. He anxiously ran his hand through his hair, his eyes watering. 

"Agent Plant?" A voice called out from behind him, Sam turning around and seeing two guys standing there in suits. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, trying to hide his anxiety. 

"We need to talk."

"About what? What's going on?" Sam asked. 

"Sir, we need to talk alone."

"We are alone in this alley," Sam said with a glare. 

"Okay. Fine," one of them said. "The news is regarding Spencer Reid."

"You here to tell me it'll be okay and that I'll get through this?" Sam sassed, going to head inside but getting his arm grabbed. 

"We're here to tell you Spencer Reid is alive and in witness protection," one of them said, Sam freezing. 

"Give me proof," Sam managed to say. 

One of the men pulled out a phone and called someone, handing it to Sam. 

"Hello?" Sam asked hesitantly. 

"Sam?" Reid asked, Sam freezing. 

"Y-You're..."

"I know. It's a long story," Reid said. "Can we talk?"


	14. Chapter 14

Friday night

"Okay. Okay. Let me get this straight," Sam said with a glare, staring at Reid. "You're in witness protection now and you didn't even tell me?! What the hell, Reid?"

"After the fire at my apartment...actually let me start from the beginning," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Please," Sam sassed, glaring at him. 

"A few years ago, I worked a case involving this unsub. His name is Zayn Shepherd. He was a serial arsonist I helped put away. But I got a call Tuesday saying he got out of prison after escaping. So it was decided that I would 'be dead' until he's caught. And that's why I went back to my apartment. So he would see me there and I would be bait. But I got out before he set the building on fire," Reid said. 

"Does anyone else know?" Sam asked. 

"Other than the four people who are in charge of keeping an eye on me and the director, no. No one on the team knows either," Reid said. "But I couldn't...I couldn't have you not know."

Sam rubbed his eyes and glared at Reid. 

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you from the beginning but they wouldn't let me. Not until I got into a safe house for a few days," Reid said. "Speaking of which, it's time to move safe houses soon."

"Move to the bunker with me," Sam said, Reid freezing. "I know how that sounded but I'm being logical. If you move there, you're safe. And plus, no one can get in. It's warded."

"You wouldn't mind?" Reid asked. 

"What? No. Why would I mind?" Sam asked. 

"Because it seems like you hate me right now," Reid said blankly. 

"I don't hate you, Reid. I just...you were dead, Reid. You were actually dead. I...I've been through enough crap in my life. And this...this nearly killed me," Sam said, his eyes watering. 

"I'm okay," Reid said, looking at his palm and seeing a cut on it. "See? I'm not a shapeshifter or a demon or a revenant or a ghost or-"

"I get it," Sam said, smiling. 

Sam immediately hugged Reid tightly. 

"Sam. You're cutting off my oxygen supply a little bit. Do you mind?" Reid said, struggling to breathe. 

"Sorry. Sorry," Sam said as he pulled away, his eyes watering as Reid room a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Reid said, smiling. 

"What have you been up to since you died?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"This safe house has a lot of books. And I read them all within a few hours," Reid said awkwardly, Sam smiling. "And I played a lot of sudoku and solitaire." 

"I'm guessing you won."

"Of course," Reid said, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday night 

"Thanks for the ride back, Jack," Dean said, Jack nodding. "I have no idea where Sammy even went so I'm just gonna give him space."

"Dean, can we...talk?" Jack asked hesitantly. 

"Y-Yeah. Sure," Dean said. "What's up?"

"How do you know you...like someone?" Jack asked. "I know you're with Cas but how do you know you like him like that?"

"It's...It's different for everyone," Dean said. "You get this...feeling inside, a happy feeling. You wanna spend all of your time with that person. They make you happy and sometimes drive you insane. But they make you happy and you enjoy spending time with them. Sometimes you get butterflies in your stomach."

"Oh," Jack said before grabbing the kitchen knife on the counter, immediately it being grabbed by Dean. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. 

"Getting the butterflies out of my stomach," Jack said. "How did they get in there though?"

"I..." Dean started, rubbing his eyes. "It's not literal butterflies, Jack. It's a feeling."

"Why is it called butterflies then?"

"I don't know," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Do you...like someone?"

"I think I do," Jack said hesitantly before smiling slightly. "His names Eliot. He's in town."

"He makes you have butterflies?" Dean asked, Jack nodding. 

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Jack asked. 

"I mean...you'll never know unless you try, right?" Dean said, Jack smiling. 

"Thank you, Dean," Jack said with a smile before leaving. 

Jack walked past Cas in the hallway, who went into the kitchen. 

"I see Jack is talking to you again," Castiel said with a smile. "I told you that everything would be alright. And you doubted me."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. 

"I'm glad I could help," Castiel said with a smile before hearing footsteps from the hallway and seeing Sam walking in. 

"Sammy. Where have you been? You just disappeared and I was busy with a lesbian," Dean said, Castiel getting a confused look. "Woah. You don't look good." 

"I'm fine," Sam said, stumbling. 

"You haven't eaten in days? Are you serious?" Reid asked as he followed Sam into the kitchen, Dean and Cas frozen. 

"He's really Reid. It's a long story," Sam said, holding onto the counter before sliding onto the floor. 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he kneeled on the ground in front of him. "Hey. Hey. Come on. Cas-"

Castiel came over and touched Sam's forehead, Sam leaning against the counter tiredly. 

"I'm fine," Sam said tiredly, half conscious. 

"Did you heal him?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding. "Why doesn't he look like it then?"

"Because he still hasn't eaten, Dean," Castiel said.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday night - a year later

"What is a childhood memory you have that sticks out in your mind?" Eliot asked as they both lied on the bed, looking at his phone. 

"Um..." Jack trailed off awkwardly. "I remember...nougat...and...candy bars...and a police station." 

Eliot gained a confused look but decided not to ask for an explanation, seeing as how he would probably get more confused. 

"Okay then. Your turn. Ask me a question," Eliot said, handing Jack the phone and Jack scrolling through it. 

"What's your favorite color?" Jack asked. 

"Yellow," Eliot said. "You know, you always ask basic questions."

"I'm only reading the questions on this list," Jack said. 

"I mean...why not choose a deep question?"

"I don't understand," Jack said, tilting his head slightly. 

"Choose a question that makes me think and makes me say more than a sentence," Eliot said. 

"Okay. Um..." Jack said, going through the list of questions. "What's a movie you would only watch with a significant other and why?" 

"Nightmare On Elm Street," Eliot said, having thought about it for a minute. "When I was little, I watched it, even though my mom said not to, and I couldn't sleep for weeks without the light on. It freaked me out that much. I said to myself that I would only watch that movie again with someone I knew could protect me."

"Would you watch that movie with me?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah," Eliot said, smiling. 

"Cool," Jack said. "But...what's the movie about though?"

"It's about this creepy guy with knives for hands and he's killing people," Eliot said. 

"Oh. That sounds...disturbing," Jack said awkwardly, handing Eliot back his phone. 

"Wanna do something else?" Eliot asked, putting his phone down on the night stand. 

"Like what?" Jack asked with a confused tone. 

"There's an abandoned building not that far from here. I wanna check it out," Eliot said with a smile. 

"Why?" Jack asked. 

"Because I saw this video with these guys. They're called the Ghostfacers. So in case we run into a ghost we're good. But I just wanna look around. Please. It'll only be like an hour and then we can come back here, or you can go home since you have a curfew."

"Okay," Jack said. 

——

"Where's Jack?" Dean asked as he walked into the library. 

"He's with Eliot," Castiel said, looking at the book in his hands. 

"Again?" Dean asked. "They hang out all the time together. I thought they'd get bored with each other."

"Do you not approve?" Castiel asked. 

"He's happy so I'm fine with it. I just...I'm overprotective of the kid, alright? Sue me," Dean said as he walked over closer to Cas. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam is with Reid in his room," Castiel said. "Since Reid is still legally dead, Sam has been keeping him company quite a lot lately."

"Which means we're alone," Dean said with a smirk. 

"No. It means you're alone," Castiel said. "I'm busy."

"Busy with what?" Dean asked. 

"If you can't already see, I'm reading," Castiel said, staring at the book in his hands before it got grabbed and put on the table. "You're so needy, Dean."

"I know," Dean said with a smirk, grabbing Cas' tie and Castiel glaring at him. 

"No," Castiel said. "Entertain yourself, Dean." 

"But you're more interesting," Dean said. 

"I will tie you to the bed and then leave you there alone," Castiel said with a glare. "Just to get some alone time."

"It's not my fault I'm bored out of my mind. Okay? Jack is with Eliot all the time. Sammy is with Reid. And you get tired of me," Dean said. "I don't know what to do."

"I would say spend time with a friend but all of your friends are dead so that's not an option," Castiel said, Dean squeaking.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday night 

"Woah. This place is so cool," Eliot said as he looked around the abandoned building, turning on his flashlight and getting blinded by it. 

"What is this place?" Jack asked as he looked around the hallway, seeing it falling apart and dusty. 

"I did some research and it was apparently a mental hospital years ago. And then a water main broke and flooded it so they moved the patients to another building."

"And they just left it here?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah. I guess it was too much of a hassle to fix it so they just left it," Eliot said, shrugging. 

"Um...my dad is calling," Jack said after hearing his phone ringing, pulling it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Jack. Where...you?" Dean asked, the connection breaking up. 

"Dean? I can't understand most of what you're saying. The phone call is breaking up," Jack said. "I'm with Eliot."

"Ja..." Dean said, the phone call still being choppy. 

"I'm with Eliot," Jack said, the line disconnecting. 

"Bad signal?" Eliot asked. 

"Yes," Jack said as he put his phone in his pocket. "I should really get home. I don't like confrontation and I don't like being yelled at."

"Okay," Eliot said before hearing a small clattering noise from down the hallway. 

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Eliot said, them walking towards it and ending up in an empty room with padded walls. 

"What was that noise? It sounded like it was coming from right here," Jack said before hearing a loud bang, him turning around and the door being closed. 

"What just happened?" Eliot asked as he went over to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked." 

——

"Dean. Don't bother him," Castiel said. 

"We said eleven. It's two minutes after eleven. He should be here," Dean said with a glare, calling Jack and Cas rubbing his eyes. 

"Hello?" Jack said. 

"Jack? Where are you?" Dean asked into the phone. 

"Dean? I can't...breaking up...Eliot," Jack said, the phone call breaking up. 

"Jack? Hello?!" Dean asked. 

"...Eliot," Jack said, the line disconnecting. 

"Jack? Jack?" Dean asked, hanging up. 

"What's going on?" Castiel asked. 

"I could barely get a word out of him. It was so choppy," Dean said. "He said my name. And then...that he couldn't do something, I think...and breaking up...and Eliot. Makes no sense."

"Do you think they broke up?" Castiel asked. 

"Man, I don't know," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna call him back."

Dean called Jack back and tapped his leg quickly on the floor as he waited for an answer. 

"Nothing. Something's wrong," Dean said before turning to the hallway. "Sammy?! Reid?!"

"Subtle," Castiel said with a glare. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"You're worried, Dean. I get that. But you seem like you're overreacting a little bit," Castiel said before Sam and Reid came into the library. 

"I see you two were busy," Dean said with a smirk, seeing Sam fixing his shirt. 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said with a glare, Dean snickering. "What do you want?"

"Jack's missing."

"He's not missing," Castiel said, rubbing his eyes. "He's with Eliot." 

"Where exactly is he?" Dean asked, Castiel glaring at him. "Alright then. Sammy. Track his phone."


	18. Chapter 18

Friday night 

"Dean. Relax," Castiel said as they walked up to the apartment. 

"This is where Eliot lives. And Sam can't track Jack's phone so-" Dean said, going to kick in the door but getting stopped by Sam and Cas. 

"Subtle," Castiel said with a glare before Reid knocked on the door. 

"Unfortunately this is Dean being subtle," Sam said, knocking on the door again. 

"I don't think anyone is home," Reid said before Dean went to kick in the door again but got grabbed by Castiel. 

"You need to calm down right now," Castiel said, pinning Dean against the wall as Sam picked the lock. 

"I can't," Dean said, staring at Cas anxiously. "I can't calm down."

"Got it," Sam said before they went inside. 

"Technically we can't enter without a warrant or probable cause," Reid said, staying outside the apartment. 

"I mean...now you do," Sam said awkwardly. "You're seeing someone break in...me. And as an FBI agent, you have the right to investigate."

"I'm dead," Reid said with a glare before looking at Dean. 

"He was gonna be a lawyer," Dean said to Reid, who nodded and went inside. 

"Are you going to be a problem?" Castiel asked, still pinning him against the wall. 

"Always," Dean said with a smirk, Castiel rolling his eyes. "Trust me, Cas. I just...I need you to keep me in line right now. Okay?"

"Of course," Castiel said before hesitantly letting go of Dean. 

"Guys. No ones here," Sam said before Cas and Dean went into the apartment. 

"Went to the abandoned building just outside of town. Be back soon. Love you. Eliot," Reid read, grabbing a note from the fridge. 

"What abandoned building?" Dean asked. 

"Hold on. Hold on. I'll figure it out," Sam said as he pulled out his phone. 

"I swear if Eliot dragged Jack along to that-" Dean started, Cas grabbing his hand to calm him down. 

"So get this," Sam said, looking at his phone. "There's an abandoned mental hospital outside of town. There was a flood and all of the patients got moved to another facility. The place has been abandoned ever since."

"Did anyone die there?" Reid asked. 

"He has a point. There could be ghosts," Dean said. 

"I don't think anyone died there," Sam said, looking through different articles. 

"So why would the phone cut out?" Dean asked. 

"There's a lot of reasons as to why a phone call could cut out or be not clear actually-" Reid started. 

"Please don't," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Got an address for that hospital?"

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Great. Let's go find Jack so I can kick Eliot's ass," Dean said, leaving the apartment. 

"This is gonna be interesting," Sam said, rubbing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday night 

"This is the place," Sam said as Dean parked the car, everyone getting out of it. 

"We should be armed before heading inside," Castiel said before seeing Dean grab a shotgun from the trunk. 

"This good enough?" Dean asked, loading the gun. 

"I would assume so," Castiel said. 

"Come on," Sam said before they went inside. 

"Got any emf?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam said as he looked at the emf detector. 

"I'm not sensing any emf," Castiel said. "I'm not sensing any ghosts either. Or seeing any."

"Jack?!" Dean called out loudly. 

"Dean?!" Jack yelled from down the hall, Dean and Cas running towards the sound. 

"Jack?!" Dean yelled. 

"Dean?! We're in here!" Jack yelled from behind the door, Dean trying to open it. "The rooms filling in with water!" 

"What?!" Dean yelled. 

"Stand back," Castiel said before holding out his hand and his eyes glowing, the door bursting open and water flooding into the hallway. "Jack? Are you alright?"

"I'm so cold," Jack said anxiously, shaking. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dean yelled before glaring at Eliot. 

"Dean," Castiel said, stopping Dean from almost shooting Eliot. 

"Dean. Go," Sam said, Cas dragging Dean out of the building. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"The room started filling in with water," Jack said anxiously, shaking. 

"It was like magic or something," Eliot said.

"Go," Sam said with a glare, Eliot quickly leaving. 

Sam turned back to Jack, who was still cold and shaking. 

"You're lucky I'm usually the logical one, Jack, but what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked. 

"Eliot wanted to check out the building," Jack said.

"You should finish this conversation quickly so he doesn't catch hypothermia," Reid said. 

"What's hypothermia?" Jack asked, standing there shaking. 

"It's a significant and potentially dangerous drop in body temperature. The most common cause is prolonged exposure in the cold," Reid said. 

"How do I fix it?" Jack asked. 

"You're probably not hypothermic right now but we should get you back to the bunker. Removing wet clothing, drinking warm beverages, taking a warm shower can all help raise your body temperature back up."

"Oh. Okay," Jack said, shaking. 

"We need to get him out of here," Reid said, Sam nodding and getting startled when they ended up in the bunker. "Jack, did you..."

"I'm sorry. I...I can't control my powers right now," Jack said anxiously. "I couldn't control them before when we were trapped in there either."

"It's okay. It's okay," Sam said. "Go. I'll call Dean and let him know we're here."


	20. Chapter 20

Friday night 

"Well that was interesting," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before going back to his laptop. 

"I'm just glad Dean didn't shoot Eliot," Reid admitted. 

"Me too," Castiel said. 

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" Dean yelled from the other side of the room. 

"Who? Jack or Eliot?" Castiel asked. 

"Eliot!" Dean said loudly. 

"Why?"

"Because he brought Jack there! He could have gotten Jack killed!"

"I doubt water would kill a nephilim. I doubt he can even drown," Castiel said. "Eliot on the other hand very well could have." 

"What was with the water? I thought there weren't any ghosts," Reid said. 

"So get this," Sam said. "There was one death that was forgotten about. She was left alone in one of the padded rooms and then when the water main broke, it flooded it and she drowned." 

"You said they're weren't any ghosts though," Dean said. "And Cas didn't sense anything." 

"This was kept a secret from everyone," Sam said. "It looks like she didn't have any family or anything so they just kept it a secret that she died."

"And maybe Castiel didn't sense any emf because he was worried about Jack," Reid suggested. 

"Anxiety, man, always ruins everything," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm gonna go check on Jack. Make sure Dean doesn't kill anyone while I'm gone," Sam said to Cas, who nodded before Sam left. 

Sam walked down the hallway and stopped outside Jack's door before knocking. 

"Come in," Jack said, Sam opening the door and seeing Jack wrapped up in blankets. "Hello."

"Hey. How are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"I'm warming up," Jack said before sighing and putting down the cup of tea in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For going there. I just...I didn't...I didn't want Eliot going alone. And I knew I should have talked him out of going but-"

"Jack. You're fine. So is Eliot. Thank Dean's paranoia and anxiety for that," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked. 

"No. No. I'm not mad."

"Is Dean mad then? Or Cas? Or Reid?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Dean's almost always pissed off. The wires in his head get crossed and he just...he takes his anger about you not being safe out on everything. And Cas is keeping an eye on Dean. And Reid...he's just Reid," Sam said with a smile. "No explanation needed there." 

Sam heard his phone go off and grabbed it, sighing. 

"What is it? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked. 

"No. No. You didn't do anything wrong," Sam said. "I just got a text from my friend Derek. He's having a get together in a few days and invited me."

"Oh. You should go then," Jack said. 

"The whole get together is to celebrate Reid being dead," Sam said. 

"Why would you celebrate someone dying?" Jack asked with a confused tone. 

"No. That's not what I mean. It's like...sometimes people get together and spend time together when someone they care about died," Sam said. "This is just like that. It's a get together with a few friends and spending time together. Usually there's a lot of drinking involved."

"But Reid isn't dead. I don't understand," Jack said. 

"Reid's dead legally, Jack. All of his friends think he's dead. The guy that 'killed' Reid that didn't actually kill him is still out there," Sam explained. "So it's gonna just be hard to not let it slip that Reid is actually alive."

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly, still confused. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sam said.


	21. Chapter 21

Wednesday evening 

"Thanks for the ride, Jack," Sam said. 

"Do you need me to go in with you?" Jack asked with a concerned tone. 

"No. No. I appreciate that but...I'm going in alone. I need to. Thanks, Jack. I'll call when I need a ride back," Sam said, Jack nodding and disappearing. 

Sam sighed and walked up to the house, carrying a bag with him. He knocked and the door opened almost immediately afterwards. 

"Sam," Emily said before dragging him inside, Emily stumbling. 

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yes," Emily said, stumbling slightly and Sam holding onto her arms. 

"I thought the drinking wasn't supposed to happen until we were all here, unless I'm late," Sam said, checking his watch. 

"She's been drinking all morning," JJ said. "And no, you're not late." 

"How are you doing?" Garcia asked, hugging Sam. 

"I'm...I'm good," Sam said, everyone staring at him weirdly. "Really. I am."

"He looks like he's telling the truth," Hotch said to Rossi discreetly. 

"Maybe he moved on," Rossi said quietly. "Everyone goes through loss differently."

"Was it a good idea to have him come though?" Hotch asked. "I understand he came because it's to spend time with friends and remember Reid. But if he moved on, will this make it worse for him?"

"We'll find out," Rossi said. 

"Did you bring alcohol?" Emily asked Sam. 

"Y-Yeah. That was the requirement," Sam said, holding up a bag. "I didn't bring that much. Only vodka, scotch, whiskey, beer, tequila..."

Sam froze when everyone stared at him, Emily grabbing the bag and walking away. 

"Don't worry. We'll all keep an eye on her...and each other," JJ said.

"Who's place is this?" Sam asked, not seeing much decorations besides plain walls. 

"Mine," Derek said as he came over. "One of mine. I...It helps me deal with a lot."

"Cool," Sam said. "Emily took all my alcohol but I'm fine with not drinking anyway."

"Ok. How are you doing, man? I take it this last year has been hard," Derek said. 

"It was," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "But I'm good now. How are you all doing?"

"Enough talking. Let's just drink," Emily said, pouring everyone a drink. 

"I'm not really-" Sam started. 

"Drink," Emily said. 

"Don't mess with a woman with a gun, man," Derek said to Sam, who nodded awkwardly and took the plastic cup. 

"Plastic cups? What are we, in college?" Rossi asked. 

"It's easier to clean these up than broken glass because we all know Emily is gonna drop her drink at least once today," JJ said. "Hence the tarp on the floor too."

"Smart," Sam said. 

"To Reid," Emily said, holding onto JJ and holding up her cup.

"To Reid," everyone said. 

Sam sighed and chugged his drink, everyone staring at him. 

"To Reid," Sam said, nodding. 

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked. 

"Hear what?" Hotch asked before Emily got startled by a phone ringing. "That's mine. Agent Hotchner?"

"Hello, agent," an unfamiliar voice said. "It's nice to see everyone together."

"Who is this?" Hotch asked before putting it on speaker. 

"You know Reid died in a fire but...it was chalked up to electrical problems or whatever it was," he said. "I just wanted to call and tell everyone that it was me."

"What?!" Derek yelled, Sam holding him back. 

"And I also wanted to say goodbye," he said before hanging up. 

"Get out," Hotch said, realizing. "Now!"


	22. Chapter 22

Wednesday evening 

"It's okay," JJ said to Emily while she held back her hair, Emily throwing up in the bushes. 

"Who the hell was that?" Derek asked. 

"Zayn Shepherd," Sam said quietly, everyone looking at him. "He's the guy who killed Reid." 

"You knew? And you didn't say anything?" Derek asked angrily, pinning Sam against the fire truck behind them. 

"Morgan-" Hotch and Rossi said. 

"No. No. It's okay," Sam said to Hotch and Rossi. "I wish I could have told you...all of you. But I couldn't."

"Why not?!" Derek yelled. 

"Because Reid's alive," Sam said quietly.

"Aw, honey. You've reached the point where you're suffering delusions now," Garcia said, pushing Derek out of the way and hugging Sam. "It's okay. We'll find you help." 

"No," Sam said, untangling himself from Garcia. 

"What do you mean he's alive?" Hotch whispered. 

"He's in witness protection because that guy is gonna go after him and won't stop until he's dead. They have a history," Sam said before looking at the house on fire. "I'm sorry about your house, Derek. I am."

"Where is Reid?" Derek whispered with a glare. 

"I can't tell you," Sam said quietly, Derek pinning him against the fire truck again. "I can't until Zayn Shepherd isn't a problem anymore. It's for his safety."

——

"Okay. You sure this place is safe?" JJ asked Derek as they walked into another one of Derek's properties. 

"Yeah," Derek said before glaring at Sam. "Explain. Now."

"Okay," Sam said, pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Hey. I have a lot of explaining to do but I have someone, a few someone's, who wanna say hi."

Sam put the phone on speaker and sighed. 

"Alright. Say something," Sam said awkwardly. "Someone."

"Hello?" Reid asked, everyone freezing. 

"Reid?" Derek asked. 

"Morgan?" Reid asked, frozen. "Sam! What part of being dead don't you understand?"

"A lot more than you think, Reid," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Reid's alive?" JJ asked. 

"Yes," Reid said. "I am."

"I threw up in the bushes for you," Emily said with a glare. 

"I don't understand," Reid said with a confused tone. 

"She was drunk and is now hungover," Sam explained. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. You should drink water to help with that. Since throwing up and other symptoms of being hungover dehydrate you, drinking fluids will help a lot, even if it's just a placebo effect," Reid said. 

"Yeah. That's Reid," Rossi said. 

"How are you alive?" Hotch asked. 

"When Zayn Shepherd escaped prison, I had to go into witness protection. I'm sorry I faked my death," Reid said. 

"Where are you?" Emily asked. 

"Don't answer that," Hotch said. "It's for Reid's safety."

"Are you safe at least?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah. I'm very safe," Reid said. "Are you?"

"Zayn set Derek's house on fire," Sam said blankly. 

"What?! Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine," Hotch said. "Still dealing with the fact that you're alive."

"You knew?" Garcia asked, her eyes watering. 

"I did. I wish I could have told everyone. I do," Sam said. 

"I didn't want anyone to know," Reid said. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt...or worse. I'm sorry."


	23. Chapter 23

Wednesday night 

"Why did the bunkers warding just fail?" Castiel asked. 

"Crowley's stopping by," Dean said before Crowley appeared in the room. 

"Hello, Darling," Crowley said with a smirk. 

"Hi. What do you want?" Dean asked with a glare. 

"Here for Sam," Crowley said, putting a small bag on the table. 

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked. 

"The spell ingredient Sam wanted," Crowley said. 

"What spell ingredient?" Castiel asked. 

"Ashes from a dragon's fire," Crowley said, Dean confused. "What?! I got it. Stop looking at me weirdly." 

"Sam never asked for an ingredient," Castiel said. "As far as I know."

"Sam isn't even here," Dean said. "He's at a get together thingy with friends."

"He texted me and said to bring it here and he would be here waiting," Crowley said, showing his phone to Dean. 

Sam: I need a favor. I need the ashes of a fire from a dragon. Can you bring it to the bunker? Dean will let you in. Just call him. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "That wasn't Sam. Sam's busy."

"So who was this?" Crowley asked before hearing a shattering noise from down the hallway. 

"Jack?! Reid?!" Dean yelled as they went into the hallway. 

"Where are they?" Castiel asked, seeing two empty bedrooms, Jack's room having a broken lamp on the floor. 

"What did you do?" Dean yelled, pinning Crowley against the wall with a knife to his neck. 

"I didn't do anything!" Crowley said with a glare. 

"Dean, someone obviously followed Crowley here after tricking him to show up," Castiel said. "But who?"

"The only one who wants Reid is that Zayn Shepherd guy. And Jack...hell, he's a target for demons, angels, anyone who wants power," Dean said rubbing his eyes. 

"Zayn Shepherd?" Crowley asked. 

"Do you know him?" Castiel asked. 

"Of course I know him!" Crowley said with a glare. "He's a demon."

"Oh crap," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I gotta let Sam know."

"Don't bother. I'll tell him," Crowley said with a glare. "I don't like being used."

——

"Any questions?" Sam asked. 

"So let me get this straight," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. "Reids not dead. He's in witness protection. You've known for a year and didn't tell us. And now Zayn is probably trying to kill all of us. Is that everything?"

"Pretty much," Sam said awkwardly. "I wish I could have told all of you but I wanted Reid safe."

"Hello, Darling," Crowley said from behind them, half of them pulling out guns. "Relax. I'm not gonna kill anyone. I'm here for Moose."

"Who?" Derek asked with a confused tone. 

"Me," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"How did you get in here?" Rossi asked. 

"He's the guy who saved us," JJ said. "From being kidnapped by those cannibal guys who ate their victims' hearts. It was like over a year ago." 

"I'm besties with Sam," Crowley said, Sam rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, Moose. We need to talk."

"About what?" Sam asked. 

"Zayn Shepherd."

"What do you know?" Hotch asked. 

"He took Reid and the kid," Crowley said, everyone frozen. 

"What?" Sam managed to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Wednesday night 

"How will whatever you're doing help find Reid?" Derek asked, seeing Crowley mixing herbs in a bowl. 

"It's called witchcraft," Crowley said before grabbing Sam's hand and making a cut along his palm, Sam wincing slightly. "It'll help find Reid. And the kid."

"What kid are you talking about?" Emily asked. 

"Jack," Crowley said. 

"Agent DeVille," Sam said. 

"DeVille? Really?" Crowley asked, staring at Sam. 

"Sam, you're insane," Derek said. "No offense but you are. Witchcraft? Come on."

"Watch," Crowley said before the Joel glowed a purple color, the map on the table next to them catching fire. 

"Where?"

"D.C," Crowley said as he stared at the map. "5637 Monroe Street." 

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked. "How did that just happen?"

"I can explain everything but we have to save Reid and Jack first," Sam said before turning to Crowley. "Can you get us there? Please."

"You owe me, Moose."

"Just add it to my tab," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before pulling out his gun. 

"Zayn Shepherd is a demon. That isn't gonna do a thing," Crowley said, Sam rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh, now demons are a thing?" Emily asked. 

"What's next? The Tooth Fairy?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Actually-" Sam started. 

"Don't," Garcia said. "Don't ruin my childhood."

——

"Jack? Are you okay?" Reid asked anxiously, struggling against the chains attached to the ceiling. 

"I'm...I'm fine," Jack said tiredly, trying to stay awake from across from Reid. "These cuffs have warding on them. It's making me really...really tired." 

"Is there anything you can do?" Reid asked. 

"Try to not fall asleep," Jack said quietly. 

"I meant using your powers," Reid said. 

"The warding is really strong so no, I can't," Jack said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Reid asked. 

"I'm just making everything worse for everyone," Jack said. "First with Eliot and now this."

"Jack, listen," Reid said. "Don't blame yourself. He caught you off guard. And everyone makes mistakes."

"Ain't this cute?" Zayn said as he came into the room. 

"He's a demon," Jack said tiredly. "And he's blurry."

"Before you rattle off an exorcism, just keep in mind that I can kill Jack over here before you can say anything," Zayn said, holding a knife to Jack's neck. 

"I'm a nephilim. I can't be killed," Jack mumbled. 

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Zayn asked with a smirk. 

"What do you want?" Reid asked. 

"You sent me to prison," Zayn said. 

"You're a demon! You could have just left your body!" Reid said, struggling against the restraints. 

"No I couldn't have," Zayn said. "I got cursed by a witch about...fifty years ago. I can't leave this body."

"Why would a witch curse you?" Jack asked tiredly. 

"Because I pissed her off," Zayn said before collapsing on the ground, a knife sticking out of his back. 

Reid looked around the room before Sam came in, along with the rest of the BAU. 

"I knew you'd come," Reid said anxiously as Sam ran over to him. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, Reid nodding. 

"Let me help," Crowley said before breaking the chains and heading over to Jack. 

"Thank you," Reid said anxiously before hugging Sam.


	25. Chapter 25

Wednesday night 

"So...demons exist?" Hotch asked. 

"Yes. And ghosts. And vampires. And werewolves. And shapeshifters. And every and any monster you can think of," Sam said. 

"Except Bigfoot," Dean added. 

"I love this place," Garcia said as she looked around the library. "It's so homey." 

"Great. Anything else you care to add?" Rossi sassed. 

"We may or may not be in the FBI," Sam said awkwardly, Dean punching him in the arm. 

"Dude!" Dean said with a glare. 

"I think we figured that out," JJ said with a smile. "So who are you really?"

"Hunters. We hunt supernatural monsters and deal with all this crap," Dean said. 

"Oh. Fun," Rossi said sarcastically. 

"We've saved the world," Sam said. 

"For real? Derek asked. "From what?"

"The apocalypse. And another apocalypse...I think. I sort of lost track of how many of those there were actually," Dean said, drinking the bottle of beer in his hand. 

"Oh and Jack is Lucifer's kid," Crowley said, leaning against the wall with a glass of scotch. 

"Lucifer?" Hotch asked. 

"As in Satan?" Emily asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly, everyone looking over at Jack in the chair. 

"Hello," Jack said with a smile as he continued eating a candy bar, holding up his hand. 

"Hey, what did I say about candy?" Sam asked.

"But Dean and Cas let me-" Jack started. 

"No," Sam said. 

"Don't arrest us," Dean said with a glare. 

"We're not going to," Emily said. "Too much paperwork."

"No, she has a point," Hotch added. "Monsters? We can't exactly put that in an arrest report."

"Can I return to work? It's been fun spending time with Sam but I miss work," Reid said. "I've read every book in here multiple times." 

"Yes, Reid, you can return to work," Hotch said. 

"We're gonna need a ride back because Zayn did blow up our cars," Emily said awkwardly. 

"Jack or Crowley can help with that," Sam said. 

"Who even is Crowley? Are you a hunter too?" Derek asked. 

"Don't hurt my feelings like that," Crowley said with a glare. "I'm the king of Hell."

"Hell? Right," Derek said awkwardly. 

"So you're not Men in Black or X-files?" Garcia asked, Sam smiling. 

"Nope. Sorry, Garcia," Sam said with a smile. 

"I'll find them one day," Garcia said, Sam hiding his smile. 

"How are you doing?" Castiel asked. "Finding out everything takes time to process."

"I'll be too drunk to remember this," Emily said, JJ rubbing her eyes. 

"See you around," Sam said to Reid. 

"See you around," Reid said with a smile. "Don't get yourself killed. You do that a lot."

"No promises," Sam said with a smile.


End file.
